


Kawaii, ne?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ovunque andasse, Kei era sempre lì, facendola apparire una combinazione, ma sempre apparentemente aspettandolo.E si era stancato.O, per meglio dire, Hikaru s’era stancato.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kawaii, ne?

**Kawaii, ne?**

**(Carino, vero?)**

Yabu si sentiva sempre... confuso, quando c’era Kei vicino.

Si sentiva sempre come se il più piccolo gli prestasse troppe attenzioni, come se fosse sempre troppo vicino, come se cercasse di attrarre il suo sguardo.

E lo faceva, ovviamente lo faceva.

Sebbene Kota volesse ignorarlo, era quasi impossibile riuscirci.

Era così allo Ya-ya-yah, era così allo Shokura, era così ai dormitori.

Ovunque andasse, Kei era sempre lì, facendola apparire una combinazione, ma sempre apparentemente aspettandolo.

E si era stancato.

O, per meglio dire, Hikaru s’era stancato.

Quella sera, avevano avuto un’altra lite in merito.

E Kota non poteva più reggere la situazione, non poteva più sopportare Hikaru che si lamentava di Inoo, non poteva soffrire lo sguardo tradito nei suoi occhi, quando lui non aveva colpe, quando non aveva fatto niente per incoraggiare Kei.

Guardò l’orologio, sospirando.

Era passata la mezzanotte, e Yaotome non pareva avere intenzione di smettere di discutere.

E, d’altra parte, lui non stava affatto aiutando.

Gli rispondeva a monosillabi, annuendo o scuotendo la testa, come se non gli importasse affatto di quello che l’altro gli diceva.

Quel giorno, il problema era nuovo.

Kei si era avvicinato a Yabu alla fine delle registrazioni dello Ya-ya-yah, con il suo sorriso innocente; gli aveva afferrato il braccio, tirandoselo vicino, come se ci fosse una specie di complicità fra di loro.

_“Ko! Non credi che Kei-chan fosse carino vestito da panda?”_

Questo aveva detto.

Quel sorriso, quel tono soave, il modo in cui lo guardava come se non vedesse l’ora di sapere cosa ne pensasse del report in cui lui e Massu erano stati vestiti da panda...

Yabu non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorridergli.

Di dirgli che lo trovava davvero carino, perché era vero, e non intendeva niente più di quello, ed era davvero difficile per lui non soddisfare le aspettative di Kei.

Inoo era parso felice della sua risposta.

Hikaru no.

E ora gli stava ripetendo per l’ennesima volta che non gli piaceva il modo in cui Kei si comportava con lui, e Kota alla fine non aveva potuto far altro che alzarsi dal letto e fargli cenno di tacere.

“Hikaru, piantala!” disse, la voce troppo alta, ma non poté farne a meno. “Non riesci a capire che il problema è solo nella tua testa? Non capisci che non mi interessa niente di Kei?” disse, il tono serio, tanto che lo stesso Hikaru non poté che ascoltarlo in silenzio. “Stiamo insieme da quasi un anno ormai, e non riesco a credere che sia ancora così insicuro in merito a quello che fa Kei, quello che pensa e quello che mi dice. Sono stanco, Hikaru. Sei solo tu che parli di lui, non io. E non ho la minima intenzione di sentirmi colpevole per qualcosa che non ho fatto. Perché sono ancora sicuro di essere innamorato di te e non di lui, nonostante quello che sembri pensare tu!” concluse, tornando a sedersi sul letto, le braccia incrociate e un sopracciglio alzato.

Yaotome rimase in silenzio per un po’.

E poi, improvvisamente, cominciò a ridere.

“Cosa? Cosa c’è di così divertente?” disse Kota, infastidito dalla sua reazione.

“Hai detto che sei innamorato di me.” rispose il più piccolo, con semplicità, ancora sorridendo.

Kota spalancò gli occhi, ma poi annuì.

“Certo che l’ho detto. Sono innamorato di te, pensavo fosse ovvio.”

Hikaru scrollò le spalle, e gli sorrise con tenerezza.

“Hai ragione. Era ovvio.” disse, sedendosi sul proprio letto e coprendosi col piumino. “Possiamo dormire adesso? Sono un po’ stanco, sai.” disse, sbadigliando.

“Che diamine...” iniziò a dire Yabu, ma poi sospirò e scosse la testa.

Non aveva più voglia di discutere, non quella sera.

“Buonanotte, Hikka.” disse solo, stendendosi a letto .

Se era quello che voleva Hikaru, gli avrebbe potuto dire molto prima che l’amava.

La soluzione più semplice, alle volte, era quella giusta.

Sorrise, prima di addormentarsi.

Era felice perché il più piccolo sembrava felice, perché gli aveva detto di amarlo, perché il problema sembrava essere sparito.

Doveva solo ricordare di non dire più a Kei che era carino vestito da panda, ed era certo che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.


End file.
